Snowflakes and Secrets
by Silvertine
Summary: Um, this is a Davis x Kari fic, to an extent. Very, very sad. *Kleenex Alert* In fact, it's so sad that I don't know why I even wrote it. Anyway, it all starts wth Kari's plan of the Season 02 Digidestined having a snowball fight...TK and Davis fight...we


.: Snowflakes and Secrets :.  
By Digigirl  
  
.:.  
  
::A/N:: I'm using the dub names in this one!(ie: Daisuke - Davis, Miyako - Yolei, Iori -   
Cody)  
  
.:.  
  
Davis Motomiya walked along Tori no Sakura, shivering.  
He pulled his bomber-style jacket closer around him for warmth, wishing the pictures of flames   
on it were real. Never mind him burning up and dying-it would keep him warm, at least.  
He rubbed his hands together, blowing on them occasionally.  
His teeth chattered, and he shut his eyes against the blowing wind.  
Suddenly, a large white mass hit him in the back of the head, knocking his toque off. The boy  
whirled around, not even bothering to pick up the red, knit hat.  
Takeru grinned, the wind making his blue winter coat billow, as he wiped snow from his gloves.  
As much as TK smiled, Davis matched it up with a frown.  
The blonde laughed.  
"Sorry, but I was calling your name and you couldn't hear me, I guess! It was the only-"  
"What do you want?!"  
"Oh. Well. We're all meeting at the Park in five minutes! So let's get going!"  
"Let's? As in, the contraction for 'let us'? US?! Riiiiight. I'd beat you up half way there!"  
Takeru chuckled, his blue eyes warm and friendly.  
"Oh, this is a stupid thing to argue about. Now, we have to get to the Park! Kari, Yolei, and   
Cody are waiting. Of course, this is all Hikari's idea, so I don't know what we're doing..."  
Davis brightened considerably at the mentioning of Kari's name.  
"Okay, fine. Race ya!"  
And the two boys took off down the street, laughing.  
  
.:.  
  
Kari rubbed her hands together, and looked up at Yolei. The older girl was frowning, deep in   
thought.  
"So? What do you think of it?" Kari whispered.  
Yolei met her inquisitive stare.  
"I think it's crazy, Kari. TK and Davis will kill each other."  
"Oh, but it'll let them vent their feelings in a harmless way!" The brunnette replied.  
Yolei shrugged, pushing a strand of violet hair from her face.  
"Whatever. It'd be worth it-I can finally live out my dream of giving a snowy to Cody."  
The young boy's head jerked up.  
"Heeeey!!"  
Yolei laughed.  
"You know I'm kidding, Hida-san!"  
Cody nodded, cracking a rare smile.  
"Yes, but it wasn't that funny...though it WILL be funny when my snowball hits you square in  
the nose!"  
The two good friends giggled and plotted, while Kari watched the entrance to the Park.  
Suddenly, Davis and TK rushed in, flushed and panting.  
Davis stretched out his hand and touched the bench first. TK came in close behind, doing the   
same.  
Davis let out a whoop and jumped up and the bench, making a victory sign with his finger.  
"I'm the winner!" He exclaimed, pretending to bow. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. No  
autographs, please."  
TK clapped his hands together in amusement.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were taking lessons from my brother!"  
The two burst out laughing, and Kari sighed.  
"I wish you guys could always get along this well..." She said thoughtfully.  
TK turned to her.  
"Hi, Kari! Well, we're here! What did you want us to come for?"  
Davis hopped off the bench and stood beside the blonde. Yolei and Cody gathered in, bickering  
amiably.  
Hikari flashed them a mysterious smile.  
"Well, I decided, since it's Winter Holidays, to let us loosen up and have some fun! Sooo...  
we're gonna have a big snowball fight!"  
Davis gawked for a second, then turned to TK.  
"You're going down, Takaishi."  
"Same to you, Motomiya." Takeru answered back jokingly.  
Kari rolled her light brown eyes.  
"So, let's begin!" Yolei yelled, grabbing a wad of snow and hurling at Cody. The younger boy let  
out a cry of alarm, before lunging at Yolei with his own snowball.  
Kari squealed with delight, and threw one at TK.  
TK scooped his own ball up and lightly directed it to his friend.  
Kari giggled as she dodged it.  
Davis stared at the two, laughing and playing together. Never before had he felt like such a   
stranger, watching two unknown best friends enjoy each other's company. The boy backed away, as  
Yolei threw a snowball at Kari's back.  
Davis walked through the icy trees, and finally stumbled upon a clearing. It was quiet, and  
the sounds of the others could be heard distantly.  
He wrapped his jacket closer around him, picked up some snow, and hurled it at an oak.  
It splattered against it, it's desired effect making Davis even more angry. His chest heaved as  
he threw another, followed by another, and so on.  
Finally, he collapsed on a snowbank, exhausted.  
At that moment, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head, not surprised to find Takeru  
standing there.  
"Davis? Why'd you go? Everyone's wondering..."  
"I had to get away." He muttered, kicking at some snow with his boot.  
TK raised his eyebrows.  
"Sure. That's cool. Out of interest, WHY?"  
"Because of you. And Kari." He mumbled.  
"What?"  
"I said, because of you and Kari." Davis said a little louder.  
"WHAT?"  
"I SAID-because of YOU AND KARI!!"  
"Ohhh. Why? WHat did we do?"  
"WILL YOU STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?!"  
"S-sorry. Gees. Don't get so worked up over noth-"  
That was it. Davis snapped, and jumped to his feet, seething.  
TK froze.  
"Er..."  
Davis lunged at him, tackling the blonde to the ground.  
"What are you DOING?!" TK yelled, trying to push the other boy off of him.  
"Shut up about Kari, already! I've had it up to HERE with you and her!"  
Takeru tried to steady his racing heart, and lay on the ground, looking up at Davis as the wind  
swirled around them.  
Davis had him pinned to the ground, and was definitely at a fighting advantage.  
"Listen, Davis." TK said softly. "I don't want to fight with you. We're friends. We can resolve  
this, alright?"  
Davis closed his dark brown eyes wearily for a moment, then reared his fist back at TK.  
If Taichi or Yamato had passed by then, they would've seen replicas of themselves, like visions  
from the past. It had been a similar winter day when they'd in fact been in that exact position,  
fighting. Except Matt hadn't wanted to, and Tai had had him against the ground, fist raised.  
But, as which had also happened three years prior, Davis did not strike the blonde.  
He took in a shaky breath, before glaring down at the other boy.  
"Do you like, LIVE to annoy me?!" Davis snapped, releasing TK from his grip.   
Takeru sat back, rubbing his arms.  
"Davis...what just happened? Why did you do that? Why did you try and fight me?"  
"Kari." Davis stated, scratching the back of his head.  
"What, do you think we're rivalling for her love or something?" TK joked.  
Davis stared back at him seriously.  
"Yes. And this competition should be settled once and for all. That's why I fought you."  
To Davis's surprise, Takeru through back his head and laughed.  
"Y-You actually think that I have a *crush* on my best friend?! Davis! That's hilarious!"  
"But...you...I...how..."  
"Look, maybe you should know that I've NEVER had feelings beyond simple friendship for that   
girl. She's just another person, in my book."  
Davis stared at him in shock.  
"Don't say that! Hikari's not 'just another person'! She's a beautiful, unique being!"  
"Yeah. Whatever. She's kind of annoying sometimes, actually." TK remarked, rolling his eyes,   
before getting hit full force with one of Davis's fists.  
"OUCH!" He yelled, as a scarlet fountain appeared from his nose. He glared at Davis. "What the   
heck do you think you're DOING?!"  
"How dare you insult Kari like that! You're a freakin' idiot, that's what you are!" Davis yelled  
angrily.  
TK leapt towards Davis, knocking him to the ground. The blonde socked Davis in the stomach,  
and he doubled up, gasping-before kicking TK in the chest. Takeru winced, and punched the other  
boy hard, giving him a black eye.   
Davis pushed TK's face in the snow, booting him in the side.  
Takeru shoved a handful of the white substance down Davis's back, earning himself a sore,   
bruised jaw.   
At that moment, there was a yelling and screaming. Davis struggled as he was pulled back in  
Kari's firm grip, panting. TK was likewise hoisted away via Yolei, who was so angry she was  
shaking.  
The two boys looked awful - cold, wet, and shivering.  
Kari grasped Davis's shoulders firmly.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted, face red with wrath.  
"It was you! We were fighting because of...BECAUSE OF YOU!" Davis yelled back. Then he turned  
around and walked away, tears stinging his eyes.  
Behind him, a small trail of blood followed.  
  
.:.  
  
Davis groaned as his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the brighness of the hospital room.  
A familiar face looked down at him.   
"Davis!" The person exclaimed, handing him a steaming mug.  
The boy yawned, and sat up-before wincing.  
"Ouch! Ohhh...every muscle in my body aches..."  
"No wonder. You just got into a huge fight with one of your friends!" Jun Motomiya smiled at  
her little brother. For a kid, he wasn't half bad of a fighter, she mused, watching him sip  
his cocoa.  
Her spikey brown hair was ruffled as a slight breeze leaked in from a window. She got up and  
closed it tightly, Davis watching her.  
"I feel stupid." He said suddenly, curling up under the thin hospital blankets further.   
"You should. You came limping home this morning... mom almost had a heart attack! She kept   
rambling on and on about hypothermia... then we drove down to the hospital, yadda yadda yadda...  
AND you got blood all over the new couch." Jun added, light brown eyes dancing.  
"Ju-un. I don't need to hear that now. Anyway, do you have a mirror?"  
His sister complied and handed him one.  
"Augh...I look AWFUL!" He exclaimed, studying the black eye, swollen lip, and bruised cheek.   
His face was pale, and he looked different. MUCH different.  
"Yowch, that musta hurt." Jun said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Yeah. But I never really noticed it until AFTER that fight. Battling with TK left me no time to  
think about pain, I guess..."  
Just then, there was a knock on the room door.  
"Come in!" Jun called out.   
The door opened a crack, and a certain face peered in.  
"Hi, Kari!" Said Jun with a smile. "I'll just be going now..." She added quickly, brushing past  
the younger girl.  
Hikari slowly walked in, shutting the door gently behind her.  
"Hey, Davis." She said softly, sitting down a chair beside the bed.  
Davis sat up.  
"What do you want?" He asked flatly. "I look horrible, I feel horrible, and I yelled at you.   
So if you've come here to laugh at me or gloat or something, then hurry up with it and go."  
He turned his back on her, facing the wall.  
Kari placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.  
"Davis, I'm not mad at you." She said kindly.  
He turned around and sat up, eyes wide.  
"Seriously?"  
"Well, okay. A little. You DID yell at me..."  
"I'm sorry. Honestly, I am, Kari. Please don't stay mad at me!"  
"I won't. And I've forgiven you already. Davis...that isn't what I've come here to talk about,  
though."  
"Oh."  
Kari shifted in her seat.  
"You didn't know it, but I came along when TK and you were talking at first. I heard what he   
said about me, and frankly-it hurt. Alot. My best friend said that I was annoying, and 'just  
another person'. Now, I know TK isn't like that usually. He was probably just tired and   
frustrated, but it still gave him no excuse, when you think about it."  
"Yeah. But I don't think that we should've fought like that."  
Kari smiled sadly.  
"Davis..I...well, I heard you defending me. I know in the past that I've shunned you, not   
listened to you, and agreed and hung out with TK just to make you jealous. Well, I want you to  
know that I'm sorry, very sorry. I should never have done that..." By now, Kari's voice was very  
small, and she had had her knees hugged to her chest. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and Kari  
touched Davis's hand gently.  
"We're even." She whispered. "We both had to say sorry to each other, and both had to forgive  
each other."  
"Kari! Don't ever apologize to me! I'm sure it was my fault that you were mean to me..." He  
struggled, trying to think of a way he could put the blame on himself.  
Hikari sighed, and giggled slightly.  
"Davis, just forget all your ponderings for a moment. Can we just be friends already? Please?  
And call it even?"  
Davis nodded, also smiling.  
He took Kari into an embrace, then pulled back quickly.  
"Ouch! TK punched me in the stomach..." He whimpered, doubling over.  
Kari gave him a concerned look, and leaned towards him.  
"After TK said what he...said, I left, crying. So, it's okay to cry, Davis." She said, tears  
starting in her own eyes.  
Davis caught her gaze, and started to shiver slightly.  
"I..can't cry..."  
"Yes, you CAN."  
Kari sniffled, and took his warm hand in her smaller one.  
Davis bent over, and tears squeezed through his tightly shut eyes.  
Kari hugged him tightly, and he leaned against her shoulder, back shaking. His face was pale,  
and he didn't feel well. In fact, he felt very cold, and his eyes weren't able to focus on much.  
Kari pulled back.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
He nodded.  
"Sure. I'm fine. Look, Kari?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Visiting hours are almost over...buuuut..."  
"Yes?"  
Davis leaned forward, unsure of what to do. Kari blinked in surprise, but also did likewise.  
Their lips met briefly, but the door swung open, revealing a large nurse.  
She stared at the two, then pointed to Kari.  
"You. Out! Visiting hours are over!"  
Davis grabbed Kari's wrist as she turned to leave.  
"Hikari?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Tell TK I'm sorry. Tell him I never wanted to fight, either. And...don't stay mad at Takeru.   
Forgive him, like you forgave me. Kari...I..."  
She studied him for a moment. His trembling body, his white face...  
"I have to go now, Davis." She said gently.  
"Bye.." He called out, as she turned and walked down the hospital corridor.  
The nurse sighed.  
"How are ya feeling, Mr. Motomiya?"  
"I-I'm...a little bit cold..."  
"I'll go get you an extra blanket. Try to get some rest, sweetie."  
"Alright. Thank you, mam."  
  
.:.  
  
Mr. Kamiya stretched, flipping through the newspaper. Tai walked into the TV room and flopped   
down on the couch.  
"What'cha doin', Dad?"  
"Reading the paper. Er, Tai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Didn't Kari know a boy called Davis Motomiya?"  
Tai nodded, munching on an apple.  
"Yeah. Apparently he was in the hospital last week for some reason."  
Mr. Kamiya sucked in a breath.  
"Oh, how awful...read this."  
Tai walked over to his father's side, and looked over the man's shoulder.  
"The obituaries?" Tai asked in disbelief, scanning the page.  
A small section read-  
'Davis Motomiya-died December 20 of hypothermia. We will always miss you.'  
  
.:.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
